A Friend
by diwata
Summary: Just how much does it hurt to lose a friend? Not really a birthday fic but...Happy Birthday, Rukawa-kun!!! [one-shot] [non-yaoi] [Sakuragi x Haruko x Rukawa]


Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue. 

Note: Sentences in italics are thoughts.

Author's Note: Though this is not really a birthday fic, this is for Rukawa-kun on his birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUKAWA-KUN!!!

**A Friend**

Akagi Haruko looked up at the sakura blossoms falling around them. It is spring once again. The flowers are blooming and life is back everywhere. People are going outside for a picnic or party to celebrate the flowering of the cherry blossoms.

It would have been a beautiful day.

If only she wasn't trying to keep her tears from coming out.

Sakuragi Hanamichi, her bestfriend had just confessed to her. This has been the moment that she had been dreading throughout her high school life. She knew that Sakuragi is in love with her. But she knew that she could not reciprocate that love.

God knows she tried.

But she learned that love is not something that is transferable.

She tried to spend more time with him, hoping that she would forget Rukawa Kaede. And then maybe, Sakuragi would take that place in her heart.

But it was all in vain.

"Sakuragi-kun," she bowed and closed her eyes. 

Not wanting to see him. 

Not wanting to see him in pain as she thrusts the knife right through his heart. 

"I'm sorry, Sakuragi-kun. I knew how you feel about me all along. I tried... God knows I tried to forget him ...and take you in instead. But I failed...."

She kept her eyes shut fearing that once she opened them, she wouldn't be able to contain her tears anymore. She would rather be in his shoes. She would rather be the one receiving the pain than be the one giving it to him. She knew rejection was painful. She felt it everyday from Rukawa. For three long years, Rukawa showed nothing to her but indifference.

But through it all, she still loved him.

Even though it hurts. Still, that was nothing compared to what she is feeling right now.

Sakuragi was a bestfriend, a brother, a shoulder to cry on.

Now, she just broke his heart.

There was silence.

It was unbearable.

She would have preferred to hear him say anything.

Anything. She would take it.

Still, there was silence. Then she felt him stood up. She opened her eyes to see him walking away. Then it came, the tears just came running down as she looked at the back of her departing friend.

"Sakuragi-kun….." she whispered.

Tears continued to flow. She brought her hands to her face to wipe the tears away. She wished she didn't have to hurt him but there was no other way. She didn't want to deceive him. He might hate her now but he would despise her if she opted to deceive him. She permitted herself to cry like a little child, oblivious to her surroundings. She just lost a friend and a brother in an instant.

"I knew it would come to this."

She heard someone speak. She looked up and saw a raven-haired man beside her. He wasn't looking at her but just staring blankly ahead to where Sakuragi walked away. His hands jammed inside the pockets of his Shohoku basketball team jacket.

"Rukawa-kun?" She asked. Then she quickly wiped away her tears, ashamed that he saw her crying.

The basketball team captain turned to her direction. "I heard everything." He let out a long, deep breath as he looked at her countenance. He can see that she's been crying and he knew why. He was there all along. High school was over and it's the start of spring vacation. He really planned on talking to her but he saw her and Sakuragi left the gym together. He knew it's unbecoming of him to follow them to the park, yet he's there.

Everyday, he would steal glances at the team manageress. From the corner of his eye he would see Sakuragi try to get close to her all the time. There were times when he doubted her. But now he learned that she had been true to her heart all along. She stood up for him even though he's been rude to her in the past. Even at the expense of losing a friend.

"I have always known, Haruko," the tall man uttered void of any expression.

Haruko looked at the man beside him. _So he knew all along?_ She just stayed quiet. She doesn't feel like talking. She felt like mourning. She's mourning for the death of her and Sakuragi's friendship.

"I opted to stay quiet because I knew it would create more tension among the three of us," he continued.

He knew it would have been disastrous for the team. Sakuragi had always regarded him as a mortal enemy because of Haruko. He learned of it during their very first meeting at the school rooftop. Sakuragi never tried to hide his jealousy that day when Haruko lashed at him thinking that it was Sakuragi who beat him. From then on, he tried to stay away from her as much as he could. He rudely turned down her offer to treat his wound. He doesn't need enemies. He's usually a quiet person and wouldn't fight without being provoked.

"If I had given any hints that I liked you, I knew what would have happened," he added.

God knows he wanted to talk to her like how Sakuragi used to talk to her.

Casual.

Comfortable.

Friendly.

But all he could do was just play well. And just for that, he would earn the ire of the redhead. Just because he was good at it and Haruko would fawn all over him.

Haruko kept still. She felt a chill when a slight breeze passed by. Once again, there was a shower of cherry blossom petals. It's beautiful but somehow she couldn't appreciate it. She should be happy but she couldn't rejoice. She just lost Sakuragi. And even though Rukawa is sitting beside her, everything is a blur. Right now, she would settle for a friend instead of a lover.

"I can be a friend, Haruko," the raven-haired man said. "If there is anything you want to say, I am here to listen."

Tears came rushing out again. _A friend!_ She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing. The next instant she felt a hand on her shoulder and found herself sobbing in the arms of the man beside her.

~owari~


End file.
